


The Problem with Promises

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby regrets a promise she made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Animal, Vegetable or Mineral?” challenge.

The stench was the first thing Abby noticed. It was almost like a living thing, growing stronger as she approached. She scrunched up her nose and tried not to gag. She tied a scarf around her mouth and carried on, not because she wanted to, but because she'd made a promise.

She took in the scene before her and nearly backed out again, only stubbornness spurring her on. She knelt down to get a better look, extending the stick she'd been given, and used it to drag the offending item closer.

Next time, Connor could wash his own bloody socks.


End file.
